


Sex, Lies and Horror Films

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley and Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x Reader, (Previously Lucifer x Reader)Word Count: 2,459A/N: This was written for, @thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s SPN Movie Night Challenge with the prompt the Omen. This was also written for @loveitsallineed  Karolina’s Playlist (1K Followers Celebration Challenge) with the prompt, “Whispers in the Dark” by Skillet. I never knew the band made love songs. Thank you for letting me change the prompt.  Love ya girl. Giant hug. Mwah! Summary: These are always so tricky since I don’t want to give anything away. Sometimes it’s best to face your fears with someone else, who can love and protect you.





	

[Also on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/154115810916/sex-lies-and-horror-films)

 

Lucifer was wandering around this small town enjoying the victory. More towns would fall.

 

Lucifer took the evening away from his fervent followers to walk around the wreckage. His feet took him two towns over to a curiously light bar aptly named Hell. How could he resist? He didn’t expect anything and certainly not that a human would catch his eye.

 

Nick, Lucifer’s vessel, had needs like any other human, which was downright annoying most of the time. Nick’s body was consumed with what Lucifer learned was lust. It was a rather strange emotion for him. As soon as he saw you, he gravitated towards you like a spider in a web. Lucifer touched your face with such gentleness. His eyes shone as if they were lit from within. There was such a magnetic power in those eyes as they looked curiously upon you.

 

“You are such an intriguing little thing. All these long years – nothing. And then you come along and I have a need for you.”

 

He stepped forward and took a deep breath against your neck, smelling your intoxicating perfume.

 

“I crave you,” he all but growled. His eyes changed from curiosity to hunger in seconds.

 

You thought you had lucked out. You were a hunter and so no stranger to intense one-night stands. Nevertheless, you were surprised when he actually called the next day. You’d had the most intense sex you’ve had in years and you were happy about this not being just a one-off. He texted you a lot, maybe too much, and then nothing. You figured it would end; things always did. That was the life of a hunter but not even a call or text. Wow! That was downright cold. And for someone who came on so strong, it seemed a bit odd, so you sent out feelers through the hunter grapevine that led you to the Winchesters, which in turn led you to two brothers fighting in a field. The second Sam saw you he smirked.

 

“Snake eyes.” You froze -- goosebumps appearing all over your body. For some weird reason that’s what Nick called you, maybe due to your amazing poker skills.

 

“Nick?”

 

The badly beaten man looked confused growing as he turned your way.

 

“Actually it’s Lucifer. Whoops. Yeah…I guess I should have told you.”

 

“Pregnant with my child. This should be fun. Ohhh the things I’ll teach my boy. Be right with you, dear. I just need to kill Dean. Hold on.”

 

You were frozen to the spot. Not only did you just have a heated affair with the devil himself, which as a hunter is like the ultimate sin, but you were pregnant. Oh course Lucifer would know before you did. It had been three weeks since you saw him. Your legs gave out and you stumbled to the ground. Lucifer looked at you, amused. He thought it was adorable seeing you all broken like that. Humans were so fragile. He turned back to Dean with renewed interest when Dean grabbed a tin soldier. Lucifer practically groaned that this was his master plan but he could feel Sam’s love and emotions taking over. He was losing his grip on the meat suit. He screamed at Sam to shut up and fought tooth and nail to gain back control but he couldn’t and before he knew it, he was being thrown into the hole. His eyes wide, suddenly worried about you and what would happen to his child.

 

It took you a long time to recover from that news. The Winchesters helped you, possibly from pity for a beginning hunter being fooled by the devil himself but pity was OK. You had a place to go and you didn’t want to be alone. You quickly fell into a groove with them but kept the secret about your pregnancy.

 

The second Crowley met you he was taken with you. There was a purity in you that he imagined attracted Lucifer as well and with someone who was a hunter, that’s quite rare. He thought of you often and hated how much Lucifer had hurt you. Crowley wanted to whisk you away and sweep you off your feet but he needed to give you more time. You were too raw and hurt. You had too much self-hatred about what happened, thinking you were a bad hunter or damaged. Crowley just thought you were too trusting -- simple as that. And he wanted to prove to you that if you trusted the right person, the world could be a wonderful place. He had to come to you in the right way and make sure you’d say yes. He would keep you safe and raise your son.

 

Your rational mind told you it was ridiculous to be frightened. You were a big girl, a hunter. You had faced down the scariest of monsters and lived to tell the tale. But this was different. If the boys found out, you had no idea what you’d tell them. You couldn’t imagine the shame and anger on their faces. It would ruin you. So you lied and said the baby was from a guy you met on a hunt and you didn’t want to bring him in. It was too dangerous. Sadly the lies fell off your lips easily, too easily for your taste. Everyone believed you. I mean who wants to bring a civilian into this world. And accidents do happen; condoms aren’t 100 percent effective. You could get pregnant from a summer fling at a bar. You knew that when the baby was born, you would have to run, run away from the only family you’ve even known because you wouldn’t be able to hide the truth.

 

With shaking fingers you turned on The Omen 2. It was time to face your fears. You’d been dreading this movie ever since you found out. With shaky hands you pressed “play.” The boys were out on a hunt. You told them you weren’t feeling well, morning sickness or some BS. They believed you of course, kissed you on your forehead, and left the bunker. You snuggled under the blankets, coffee in hand as you started to watch the movie.

 

Truthfully you didn’t even know you were doing it. You just started crying. Thoughts of Lucifer on your mind and sadly not all the memories were bad. It would be easier if they were. He started off nice and gentle but then he became critical, cynical, curious to push your buttons and see what happened like you were a fly under a microscope. Your tryst was short lived and to be honest, all the damn clues were right there. You felt like an idiot for not guessing something was up. Damn you and bad boys. And here you were alone, pregnant and fucking crying at The Omen 2. How pathetic was that?

 

Crumpled up tissues were all over the floor, your face was flushed with obvious tear tracks. You looked down at your growing stomach when you noticed polished black shoes. Your eyes followed the form all the way up to his face. You quirked your eyebrow when you saw it was Crowley. Your hand inched towards the pillow with a demon knife under it. Crowley frowned and waved his hand making the knife clatter to the ground.

 

“Harming you in any way is never my intention, pet.”

 

Crowley stared at your face reading the worry and fear. He smiled warmly at you. He had waited for his chance to be with you. Ever since you showed up with the boys at his mansion to get the Colt, he had his sights set on you. But you were a hunter and his goal then was to become the King of Hell. He had quite a ways to go to get that position and declaring a human woman as his would have only gotten you both killed. But now he was the King and he could set his own rules. He could choose whomever he wanted as his Queen. And if his followers didn’t like it, he would kill the lot of them.

 

He made his movements slow, his hands raised to show you, prove to you that he meant no harm. You watched his movements carefully not fully buying the whole “I-came-here-to-be-your-friend” act. He sat on the edge of the bed. His hand lightly grabbed your ankle.

 

“Relax, poppet. I’m her to watch. What is this? The Omen?”

 

“Omen 2. I already watched The Omen.”

 

His head slowly moved back to yours looking again at the tear tracks and the tissues. He sighed and gave you a knowing smile. He slowly moved the blanket out of the way.

 

“Jesus, Crowley. You’re fucking Moriarty. How the hell did you--?”

 

He moved closer, his hand cupping your cheek.

 

“I didn’t get to be the King by being a moron, love. How far along are you?”

 

“Four months.”

 

“Hm… I take it Moose and Squirrel are in the dark about this.”

 

You nodded vigorously, tears threatening to fall. You hands bunched on the sheets.

 

“None of that now, dearie. No tears. Crowley’s here and I’ll take care of you. The Hardy boys won’t be too thrilled about this. I can imagine what might happen to you, dove, but don’t you worry your pretty little head. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Crowley moved next to you on the bed, his head on the headboard and his arms just waiting, itching to hold you.

 

You turned your face to his.

 

“What? Crowley I --.”

 

He moved a finger to your mouth resisting the urge to grab your pajama top and cram his lips on yours.

 

“I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you. The fearless hunter, the sensitive emotional young woman with a fiery temper and a sass that rivals even mine. You’re all I think about and I will keep you safe.”

 

Your brain was working overtime. Never in your wildest imagination did you think Crowley would ever like you. Truth be told, you had always liked him since the moment you met him. But everything was happening so fast. You didn’t want to just rush into his arms. You couldn’t do that. You needed to heal from what happened with Lucifer. You were nearly there and then Crowley shows up. You also had to work this out with the Winchesters and you had to watch this damn movie and allay your fears of what your child could do.

 

“Crowley I- I never thought. I just need time. I like you…I just...”

 

Crowley grabbed your shoulders and pushed your body into his.

 

“I’m yours. Take as much time as you need but know that I will be here when you need me.”

 

You snuggled into his chest feeling safer than you had felt in a long time. You started watching the scene, in shock and horror at what Damien was doing. What he was capable of. Crowley felt your fear and snuggled you closer to him.

 

“But what if the baby has claws?”

 

“Claws? You were watching Rosemary’s Baby before weren’t you?”

 

“Well, how else am I supposed to know about the devil’s baby? It’s not exactly like I can look up what to expect. It’s not going to be in any bookstore.”

 

“So you turn to fictional characters in movies?”

 

“I’m freaking out. Where else can I find answers? The baby will have powers, right? Well, look at this scene. Damien is literally crushing his skull, the skull of his own stepbrother. Look at those eyes, the lack of emotion. It’s terrifying. What if my child is that cold and heartless? What if he has those powers? In the first movie Damien killed his parents. I’m a human, a hunter. And I have a child growing inside me that will kill everyone, will have an unquenchable thirst for blood? How do I protect myself, much less the world? I mean I thought I could raise him to be good, teach him not to kill. Now watching these movies, I just don’t know.

 

“Let me stop you there, dove. This is a movie, pet. Your child is a nephillim, not whatever Damien is. He has you as a mother and me as a father, if you’ll let me. And I’ll make bloody well sure he isn’t a homicidal maniac. Prince of hell, maybe, but psychopath, no. He’ll have all the power any little boy would want. No need to gain any more. The bloody Winchesters will NEVER lay one hand on your precious body -- that I can promise you. The same goes for my demons.“

 

He smiled back at you warmly, love clearly in his eyes. You smiled up at him. Queen of Hell did have a nice ring to it.

 

You stayed snuggled into Cowley’s arms knowing you had the love and protection of the King of Hell. Suddenly The Omen 2 looked comical, your fears lessening after what he said. Your child wouldn’t be like any of these representations of human fear. This child was half angel and had you as a mother and you’d be damned if you let your child become evil. These images of satanic children held no fear anymore. They were just reminders of how much love and work you’d have to put into being a mother.

 

You heard the door to the bunker swing open. Dean called out to you. Crowley kissed your forehead.

 

“If you need anything, call me -- 666.”

 

You smiled back at him as you took the DVD out of the player. Crowley was content knowing that he made you feel better. He was slowly winning you over. With a snap he disappeared. You cleaned up your appearance so the boys wouldn’t know you had been crying. Smiling your closed your bedroom door on all the pain and sadness and went into the kitchen to talk to the boys.


End file.
